Marduk
Introduction Craig Marduk is a playable character in the Tekken series who was introduced in Tekken 4 and has returned for all subsequent releases except Tekken 7. Remaining undefeated for four years in the professional circuit, Craig Marduk was once a respected and feared Vale Tudo fighter. However, Craig was forced to retire from the professional ranks after being linked to a minor scandal. Personality Marduk is an extremely violent and short-tempered individual. He is very brash and tends to be quite unkind to others around him. He once killed his opponent in a bar fight, due to his anger to his peers and society who expelled him from professional ranks. This landed him behind bars for two years. Despite his brutal personality, he does seem to care about his parents and had a change of heart after King defeated him in a fair fight. Gameplay A traditional "big and slow" character with strong moves, great throws and a unique mount grapple. His main drawback is that most of his attacks have a very slow startup time; making them unreliable when trying to beat an enemy to the punch let alone being an overall slow character in general. However, when his attacks do hit, players are rewarded with heavy damage to the opponent and also some very useful launch properties which can end up with a juggle combo with massive damage. Fighting Style Marduk's uses Vale Tudo to fight, which is a general mixture of many other fighting styles, although Marduk's seems to be more brawling-based. His fighting style ranges from tactical body blows to cruel and unnecessary beatings. Appearance Marduk is a very tall and bald muscleman. He is often seen wearing a pair of green wrestling shorts with knee pads and is often seen shirtless. He also has on a pair of matching fighting gloves. He has a tattoo in both of his arms that resembles a bull and wears a big green necklace. Additionally, he has a lot of bodily hair on his pectoral muscles, abs, arms and leg muscles. Muscle The biggest and the one of the most muscular character in the whole of fighting games, Marduk is one intimidating man of a man. His stature and height alone makes opponents tremble at the awe of his big muscles and make him want to show off bare-chested and flex how much strength alone his bare muscles got. His biceps are hard and gargantuan at size especially when he flexes as he do almost inhumane feats with just his powerful body. His legs are long and meaty as well as his heavily built back muscles. His abs is sturdy and swells in power. Perhaps the most notable muscle is his titanic pecs which is exposed and often protrude and swell in power, size, and manliness. You clearly don’t want to mess with the Colossal Aussie with muscles as big and powerful as Marduk. Trivia *In the ring and Street Fighter X Tekken, Marduk's official tag partner is King. *It is likely that Marduk is based upon the pro wrestler Nathan Jones, who was also very short-tempered, and had committed murder. He may also be based on Bill Goldberg, another professional wrestler. *Marduk may utilize the Power of Pandora to boost his muscle power beyond superhuman levels, with certain drawbacks such as extreme exhaustion of his body after the duration expires or the pain he can experience during transformation. Using the Pandora, Marduk is able to deal the second highest damage in the game by using his Super Arts while under Pandora's influence. *In Street Fighter X Tekken, Marduk can use power-ups called gems on his body to enhance his performance in the ring. Gems can give his muscles increase in stats such as power, endurance and strength. *His fighting moves include Stampede, Catapult Tackle, Cornered Beast, or the''' Double Hook.''' *Another Tekken 7 character, Gigas, bears a striking resemblance to Marduk. Both the looks and the moveset. * Marduk is a playable unlockable character in Tekken Mobile. ** In the story mode, he is one of the characters whose skills got drained by the main antagonist. He later appears as a boss in which his mind and body are controlled by the Revenant. Gallery Marduk IV.jpeg Marduk III.jpeg Marduk II.jpeg Marduk I.jpeg Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Fighters Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Badass Category:Anti-Heros Category:Criminals Category:Body Hair Category:Aggressive Musclemen Category:Short-Tempered Category:Video Game Musclemen Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Martial Artists Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Wrestlers Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Big Musclemen Category:Shirtless Musclemen Category:Ruthless Warriors Category:Tekken Musclemen